through the trees
by ShurimaForLife
Summary: Aveces los sueños pueden significar solo sueños.. otras veces son algo mas. Debes adentrarte en el bosque retorcido de tu mente para decifrar que es lo ellos te quieren decir... no todo es lo que parece... denme sus oc :)
1. Chapter 1

A traves de los arboles te encontrare...

Me escondere para luego atraparte...

Te guiare hacia la mas blanca luz

Reconstruire el alma en ruinas que arrastras...

Habia una vez un gran bosque, pero no era cualquier bosque. Era un bosque secreto, cuya ubicacion no era exacta, no era localizable.

A este bosque iban a para las almas de las personas que antes de morir su espiritu se separaba de dicha alma, y este se quedaba junto a la persona que mas amo en su vida, aunque aveces dicha persona a la que era destinado este amor resultara no amarla realmente.

Este bosque es el medio entre el cielo y la vida. Si alma y espiritu no se reunian en un periodo de tiempo ambas parte se marchitarian un se desvanecerian, quedandose en la oscuridad eterna.

Como se salva un alma de la oscuridad? como se rescata de la futura miseria si ni siquiera puedes verla ni sentirla?

podra el amor vencer a la muerte? o sera tan noble que dejara ir a lo que mas ama para su bienestar? sin importar la agonia que le espera...

 **Holii...mi pseudonimo aqui sera Shurima, es mi primer fic.. asique bueno voy a necesitar tres oc... para nathaniel castiel y lysandro. sus ocs van a ser estudiantes del sweet amoris, y recientemente habran perdido(muerte) algun a un hermano o hermana.**

Fichas:

Nombre y apellido

Edad: entre 15 y 19

Fisico:

ropa:

Personalidad: antes de la muerte y despues de la muerte.

Nombre de la persona a la que perdieron:

edad de ella/o:

Vinculo: bueno , malo muy unidos, etc, aca deben ser especificas

Descripcion fisica: no muy detallada, solo ojos piel y pelo

Como murio y persona a la que el espiritu esta anclado: puede ser la oc misma u otra persona, en ese caso poner nombre y vinculo con esa persona

Chico: nath cast o lys.. pongan dos opciones.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel: bonyHoney como [Rous Minami]

Lysandro: TheKouSisters como [Liberta Zhadanov]

Nathaniel: Danica4412 como [Tara Cetton]

Sinceramente fue ectremadamente difícil quedarme como uuna sola ficha para cada chico, me encantaría que participaran todas de mil amores…

Decidi poner solo 3 chicos para no hacerme mucho lio, pero no pude resistirme y agregue a dos mas….

Kentin: aquí jugara un papel importante como primo de Rous Minami y sera la pareja de MiawChu como [ Elleonore Gracelyn Sheffield]

Dake: UsuyaseBlood como Cekyan Moonacre

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Si Te pierdes, yo te encontrare_

 _Y tu alma liberare_

 _En el bosque me adentrare_

 _Y a la luz te guiare…_

Corria el mes de abril en el Instituto, las primeras hojas otoñales recién se estaban instalando en la ciudad. Con tonos marrones y verdes secos las veredas estaban adornadas

Las primeras brizas ya se empezaban a sentir caminando por las calles, al salir el alba. Momento en que todas las señoritas se dirigen a clases. Las calles plagadas de colegialas, con sus pesadas mochilas repletas de libros.

Pero nada de aquello lucia ya de tan lindo para Rous. Aquella chica solitaria que se sienta en el ultimo banco al fondo. Evitando cualquier contacto visual con lo que sea que tuviera vida, ella solo estaba ahí… habitaba un cuerpo en el espacio… como alguien que no quiere volver a la realidad.

Perdida en el tiempo… en aquel verano…

Con rubios mechones sobre su delicado rostro, se notaba que llevaba varios días sin dormir bien.

Sus parpados necesitaban descansar, la línea colorada debajo de sus ojos no dejaba ocultar sus antiguas lagrimas.

 _Algo se esta perdiendo en mi…_

Erik…

Aquel fatídico verano, Un auto, una chica, la distracción en su mas pura existencia

 ** _La vida de su hermano mayor_**

Erik era tan bueno… en su intento por salvar a una muchacha que cruzaba en apuros sin mirar el auto que se aventaba contra ella… las cosas no debieron ser asi, no era su turno…

A su lado, su primo Ken, como ella siempre le había llamado de cariño, la acompañaba.

Los padres de ken, se hicieron cargo de Rous, dándole asilo en su casa, y pagando su educación en el Sweet Amoris. Ya que sus padres no fueron mas que unos miserables que los abandonaron cuando la pequeña Rous tenia 10 años, Erik se responsabilizo de su hermanita con tan solo 15 años…

 **Elleonore**

Caminando por los pasillos del Sweet Amoris, una jovencita que no pasaba del metro sesenta y seis, con la cabeza gacha y sus ahora inexpresivos ojos heterocromaticos enfocados en el brillante piso bajo sus pies. Tenían entre sus brazos un cuaderno y cargaba una mochila en su espalda.

\- Ahí va La Zombie – se escucha cuchichear entre la gente

\- Dejala.. te va a oir, no sea que te haga una brujería- sus compañeros aveces se pasaban en tontos, pero Elle hace rato dejo de hacer caso a la gente.

Se detuvo frente a su casillero, deposito algunos libros, y al urgar entre las demás coas que tenia dentro, encontró varias cosas…

Un trozo de galletita con moho, parecía tener varios meses quien sabe…

Un pañuelo usado..

Y una fotografía vieja… al observarla con cuidado

Todo parecía detenerse, el aire a su alrededor quedo estancado mientras se sumergia en su mente

La foto mostraba dos niñas muy parecidas entre si, compartiendo una torta de cumpleaños, alrededor habían globos, y ambas parecían muy contentas…

Buscando, buscando, recuerdo encontrado…

Era un dia Soleado, Tara tenia el vestido violeta que tanto le gustaba a los 5 años, a su lado veía a su hermana Gemela, Ayleen con el mismo vestido que ella pero color naranja. Su hermana no paraba de reir y saltar a su lado mientras que Elle la tenia de la mano para soplar sus 5 velitas.

Ese fue uno de los días mas felices junto a Ayleen…

\- Oye Elle, estas bien?- una voz la saca de sus recuerdos abruptamente

Sorprendida la peli- Violeta eleva la vista y contesta

\- Ehu? Si? Kentin, estoy bien, no es nada… - guardo la vieja foto inmediatamente

\- No parecía como si fuera nada, que tenias en la mano?-

No es nada, deja de ser tan metido, ya te parece a Sucrette! Déjame – Elleonore aveces parecía no soportar al castaño, y a su evz el chico parecía querer meterse en sus cosas por una razón que ella no comprendia…

prometo entre mañana y pasado subir la segunda parte!

 _ **Shurima For Life**_

 _ **Shurima In The life**_


	3. Chapter 2 reescrito

Castiel: bonyHoney como [Rous Minami]

Lysandro: TheKouSisters como [Liberta Zhadanov]

Nathaniel: Danica4412 como [Tara Cetton]

Sinceramente fue ectremadamente difícil quedarme como uuna sola ficha para cada chico, me encantaría que participaran todas de mil amores…

Decidi poner solo 3 chicos para no hacerme mucho lio, pero no pude resistirme y agregue a dos mas….

Kentin: aquí jugara un papel importante como primo de Rous Minami y sera la pareja de MiawChu como [ Elleonore Gracelyn Sheffield]

Dake: UsuyaseBlood como Cekyan Moonacre

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Si Te pierdes, yo te encontrare_

 _Y tu alma liberare_

 _En el bosque me adentrare_

 _Y a la luz te guiare…_

Corria el mes de abril en el Instituto, las primeras hojas otoñales recién se estaban instalando en la ciudad. Con tonos marrones y verdes secos las veredas estaban adornadas

Las primeras brizas ya se empezaban a sentir caminando por las calles, al salir el alba. Momento en que todas las señoritas se dirigen a clases. Las calles plagadas de colegialas, con sus pesadas mochilas repletas de libros.

Pero nada de aquello lucia ya de tan lindo para Rous. Aquella chica solitaria que se sienta en el ultimo banco al fondo. Evitando cualquier contacto visual con lo que sea que tuviera vida, ella solo estaba ahí… habitaba un cuerpo en el espacio… como alguien que no quiere volver a la realidad.

Perdida en el tiempo… en aquel verano…

Con rubios mechones sobre su delicado rostro, se notaba que llevaba varios días sin dormir bien.

Sus parpados necesitaban descansar, la línea colorada debajo de sus ojos no dejaba ocultar sus antiguas lagrimas.

 _Algo se esta perdiendo en mi…_

Erik…

Aquel fatídico verano, Un auto, una chica, la distracción en su mas pura existencia

 ** _La vida de su hermano mayor_**

Erik era tan bueno… en su intento por salvar a una muchacha que cruzaba en apuros sin mirar el auto que se aventaba contra ella… las cosas no debieron ser asi, no era su turno…

A su lado, su primo Ken, como ella siempre le había llamado de cariño, la acompañaba.

Los padres de ken, se hicieron cargo de Rous, dándole asilo en su casa, y pagando su educación en el Sweet Amoris. Ya que sus padres no fueron mas que unos miserables que los abandonaron cuando la pequeña Rous tenia 10 años, Erik se responsabilizo de su hermanita con tan solo 15 años…

 **Elleonore**

Caminando por los pasillos del Sweet Amoris, una jovencita que no pasaba del metro sesenta y seis, con la cabeza gacha y sus ahora inexpresivos ojos heterocromaticos enfocados en el brillante piso bajo sus pies. Tenían entre sus brazos un cuaderno y cargaba una mochila en su espalda.

\- Ahí va La Zombie – se escucha cuchichear entre la gente

\- Dejala.. te va a oir, no sea que te haga una brujería- sus compañeros aveces se pasaban en tontos, pero Elle hace rato dejo de hacer caso a la gente.

Se detuvo frente a su casillero, deposito algunos libros, y al hurgar entre las demás coas que tenia dentro, encontró varias cosas…

Un trozo de galletita con moho, parecía tener varios meses quien sabe…

Un pañuelo usado..

Y una fotografía vieja… al observarla con cuidado

Todo parecía detenerse, el aire a su alrededor quedo estancado mientras se sumergia en su mente

La foto mostraba dos niñas muy parecidas entre si, compartiendo una torta de cumpleaños, alrededor habían globos, y ambas parecían muy contentas…

Buscando, buscando, recuerdo encontrado…

 _Era un dia Soleado, Elle tenia el vestido violeta que tanto le gustaba a los 5 años, a su lado veía a su hermana Gemela, Violette con el mismo vestido que ella pero color naranja. Su hermana no paraba de reir y saltar a su lado mientras que Elle la tenia de la mano para soplar sus 5 velitas._

 _Ese fue uno de los días mas felices junto a Violette…_

\- Oye Elle, estas bien?- una voz la saca de sus recuerdos abruptamente

Sorprendida la peli- Violeta eleva la vista y contesta

\- Ehu? Si? Kentin, estoy bien, no es nada… - guardo la vieja foto inmediatamente

\- No parecía como si fuera nada, que tenias en la mano?-

\- No es nada, deja de ser tan metido, ya te parece a Sucrette! Déjame – Elleonore aveces parecía no soportar al castaño, y a su evz el chico parecía querer meterse en sus cosas por una razón que ella no comprendia…

 **Libertá**

Lib sabia que si quería hacer debia tener mucho cuidado que nadie la viera. Debía ser muy minuciosa y precavida.

Por lo que tomo valor y se dirigio a la estanteria mas oscura de toda la biblioteca, parecia que llevaria a cabo una mision secreta o algo asi..

Llevaba una capucha negra aunque algunos mechones rebeldes color ocre sobresalian a los costados de su rostro y pantalones oscuros y holgados, para que nadie la notara ni reconociera.

Asi que tomo todos los libros que pude y se acerco a la bibliotecaria, al poner todos esos libros raros aquella mujer tan amable torno su voz algo seca para con Lib, se mostraba inquieta, pero bueno no todos los dias alguien se acerca con cinco libros de la seccion de ocultismo...

Lib se apresuro a meter los libros en una gran mochila y salio como alma que lleva el diablo, sin hacer caso omiso a las miradas curiosas de la gente.

Al llegar a su casa, nuevamente no habia nadie, perfecto casa vacia mucho mejor que tener a ambos padres vigilandola, desde qeu su hermano menor habia sido asesinado sus apdres no le daban respiro y no la dejeban sola un segundo, ya se habian vuelto insoportables, ella podia entenderles pero ya era demasiado, Liberta ya tenia 18 años, y no dependia de ellos...

Al llegar a su cuarto se sumergio de la cama y una muy densa lectura...

 ** _Aveces siento como si el me estuviera observando_**

 ** _Aveces creo que oigo su llamado_**

 ** _Aveces me despiertan mis propios llantos en la noche_**

 ** _Aveces me desespero y no encuentro salida_**

 ** _Aveces me encuentro planeando mi propia huida_**

 ** _Pero aveces, solo aveces, muero cada noche_**

 ** _Victima de un crimen sin nombre..._**

Lib sentia curiosidad por lo paranormal, habia algo que la llamaba desde aquella noche en que Nova murio.

Tomo uno de los libros, titulado " El arte de los viajes Astrales" si bien no entraba en lo que era Ocultismo, era mas del tipo Esoterico, le llamo la atencion...

Algun dia ella podria entrar en contacto con Nova, solo necesitaria tiempo...

 _ **Tara:**_

Frente al gran espejo del baño de mujeres, posaba su rostro una jovencita envuelta en una sudadera gris, dicha muchacha no dejaba de examinar sus lastimosas heridas del rostro. Poseia un gran raspon a un costado de la frente, y otro bajo la boca, los cuales trataba de ocultar con maquillaje pero era casi imposible...

con mal caracter desistio al rato y salio apurada hacia el patio. ya era hora del almuerzo y ella odiaba quedarse sin una mesa...

Al llegar a la cafeteria, logro encontrar una mesa apartada, una vez sentada con su bandeja de comida en la cual no habian mas que unas patatas, yogurth y un par de chocolates... aah pura comida chatarra, si Ayleen estuviera viva le daria una buena regañada por comer esas cosas...

Ella era tan atletica y llena de vida, siempre comiendo cosas sanas y ejercitandose, con 20 años recien cumplidos ya habia llegado a las primeras ligas de atletismo del pais, tragicamente todo se desvanecio en aquel viaje...

Ese dia El Dia, para su hermana, seria coronada como campeona olimpica mas joven en llegar a las ligas nacionales, en camino a la premiacion, ambas hermanas sufrieron un grave accidente de transito...

Un maldito borracho se atraveso e impacto contra el lado del conductor dejando en el acto sin vida a Ayleen.

Tara desperto del coma hace tan solo unos meses, conserva las secuelas del golpe, es todo muy reciente, apenas paso hace 5 meses...

 ** _Por que ella y no yo?_**

 ** _Por que su vida y no la mia?_**

 ** _Ella tan vivaz..._**

 ** _Y yo tan insuficiente..._**

 ** _Siempre quise_ _parar_ _y admirar_**

 ** _Para ella era saltar y explotar_**

 ** _Oler, probar, saborear_**

 ** _Mirar, reflexionar..._**

 ** _Pero yo nunca estare en medio_**

Tara era buena en matematicas, era un don que se le daba muy facil, algo que en realidad detestaba un poco. Todo el mundo viendola como la nerd y aburrida, pero era un constante frustramiento el nisiquiera intentarlo, ni siquiera intentar ser buena en algo y que simplemente te salga bien...

Para algunos seria la gloria, para ella es algo sin significado, una materia no te describe...

Tara saco su libreta y empezo a garabatear letras, corazones, lagrimas, caras tristes, de a poco una cosa la fue llevando a otra y termino dibijando sin querer un rostro real... pero no cualquier rostro...

Ayleen...

 _Necesito salir de aqui..._

El aire no le alcanzaba, sus pulmones se desinflaban, parecia que su corazon colapsaria en cualquier momento,

Mucha gente mirando, pero nadie para socorrerla, era solo un morbido espectaculo...

Se dirigio al baño como puso, que le estaba pasando... Se estaba violviendo loca acaso?

Se veia al espejo,. no era su cara la que se reflejaba... _Ayleen..._

Por todos lados la veia reflejada, susurros, brisas en sus cabellos, un contacto calido ..

Que le estaba pasando? serian secuelas del golpe?

 _Dios mio apiadate de mi, que me esta pasando?_

De la nada se corto la luz, los susurros fueron aumentando, hasta que de golpe todo volvio al silencio y la luz se hice prensente nuevamente.

 _Ayleen..._

Tara sabia que no estaba sola en el baño, por lo menos no completamente...

sentia una presencia extraña a su alrededor...p pero no era la primera vez que pasaba algo asi. Es solo que jamas le habia pasado fuera de su pieza...

La peli castaña se quedo inmovil unos segundo esperando lo siguiente...

Aveces en su pieza extrañamente lograba percibir el perfume favorito de Ayleen, pero esta vez no fue asi.. no hubo nada... aquella presencia se debilito y se desvaneció

 ** _Algo anda mal..._**

 **Chicas aca esta la rpesentacion de casi todas :) falta una no mas.. pero en estos dias subire la continuacion..**

 **Sisi, volvi a subor el capitulo porque en el anterior mezcle un par de cosas raras, asique preferi arreglarlo y ampliarlo...**

 **a mi parecer quedo mucho mejor :) bye bye**

 **Por cierto... quiero que me manden un mp con el link de la cancion que escuchan cuando estan tristes plz...**

 **o una cancion que les parezca triste no se...**


	4. Chapter 2 ttt

Click...Click...Click... - que ruido tan molesto - Click click...click..

El silencio de veia interrumpido por un irritante chirrido del cierre del bolsillo de Kentin...

El castaño estaba sentado en la sala de castigos, en medio de dos chicas, las cuales se mostraban reticentes a hablarse.

sin mas sonido que aquel chirrido, incluso a la delegada Moonacre comenzaba a irritarle..

Kentin estaba lo mas tranquilo hasta que sintio la insistente mirada de las tres jovenes que lo acompañaba...

\- No puedo creer que me esten castigando... encima tengo que estar al lado de este Gafotas... Y enciam por algo que no fue mi culpa! - Exclama en voz alta Elleonore - Esto es tu culpa Kentin!

Kentin interrumpio tal sonido exclamando - Gafotas? ya nisiquiera las uso Elleonore, cual es tu problema?

Elleonore se paro frente al Pelicastaño lista para descargarse - Mi problema? Cual es el tuyo conmigo? siempre preguntandome que hago, que tengo o porque tal cosa porque tal otra?... porque no puedes solo dejarme en paz... como el resto del instituto...

\- Oye chica, yo no se quien eres, pero no debes hablarle asi a mi primo! la razon de que estemos aqui es culpa pura y exclusivamente tuya!

Rous salto a defender a Kentin, parandose enfrente de la Peli violeta, con las manos en la cintura. a pesar de la diferencia de edad de cada una parecian estar en el mismo grado puesto que median lo mismo.

\- Sea quien seas tu, no me importa, yo soy Elleonore, y mi problema es con El - señalando de forma acusadora a al ojiverde - Tu! jamas en mi vida me llamaron a detencion! Tuviste la maravillosa idea de lanzarme una bola de papel durante la clase y aqui estamos...

\- Pero elle... - no me llames asi!-

\- Bueno.. Elleonore, no abriste el papel despues de todo? - Kentin se acerco a la pelivioleta con curiosidad, y algo de miedo...

Elle saca cuidadosamente de su bolsillo un papelito arrugado - No, para que alo abriria, era seguro para molestarme

Rous tomo coraje al ver a su primo desanimado - Abre el maldito papel, dale una oportunidad a mi primo Elleonore - Pronunciando su nombre con acento

Al abrir el papel, resultaba ser una nota con una preguntas "Te invito a comer galletas de chocolate en el recreo, Aceptas?"

\- Tambien tengo Pastelitos... - dejo salir Kentin en un susurro

Ya Basta! Callense! Los tolere un rato! pero ya es suficiente! es un castigo deben estar callados! - Los 3 miraron sorprendidos a la delegada que se encopntraba de pie frente a ellos con el seño fruncido...

Cekyan Moonacre era la delegada principal hace tiempo atras, lo fue durante mucho tiempo, hasta luego de que a su hermano lo dieran de baja en el ejercito, fue un antes y despues en su vida.

La pelinegra estaba parada enfrente de ellos con mirada asesina para los tres. La verdad todos pensaban que la nueva version de la delegada era demasiado seria, no sabian los motivos de semejante cambio.

Aunque antes ella habia llegado a ser la jefa de los delegados, a pesar de ser algo timida, pero siempre su responsabilidad y puntualidad era lo que la hacia destacar y merecer el puesto, ahora solo le daban tareas de cuidar los castigos y pasar lista en clase, mas el resto de las tareas se ocupaban otros delegados, ella se mostraba seria y sombria, con mucho mal caracter, eso le resto demasiados puntos para permanecer en la cima.

Cekyan se acerco con apuro a los pupitres donde mas calmados el grupo de adolescentes se habian sentado- Ustedes dos se ensañan en pelearse constantemente, haciendome perder horas de mi dia, todas las semanas siempre escucho quejas de los profesores sobre el Señor Minami y la Señorita Sheffield... No se dan cuenta... - acomodandose su larga cabellera mientras tronaba sus dedos envueltos en guantes de cuero negro- Eso por lo que tanto pelean y eso que los repele es lo mismo que los une realmente... no se han dado cuenta?

Rous aclarandose la garganta y Elleonore revolviendo sus mechas con gran incomodida sin entender nada, miraban a la delegada con gestos interrogativos, De que estaba hablando? que sabia ella que ellos estaban ignorando?

\- Cekyan de que hablas? Yo solo quiero acercarme a Ellie y ofrecerle una mano amiga, al igual que lo hago con mi prima Rous -

\- Lo se Kentin, pero ellas estan pasando por alto algo, y creo que es algo que tu ya sabes cierto? yo solo les estoy dando un gran empujon... Chicas no adivinan? - Cekyan interrogante acomodo una silla y quedo enfrentada a ambas chicas...

Prosiguiendo con su proposito

\- Rous tengo entendido que tenias un hermano verdad? - No quiero hablar de eso - le espeto la rubia

\- Yo tampoco tengo porque saber sobre su vida privada, a quien le importa realmente? - Elleonore ladro esas palabras como si le quemaran...

\- bueno chicas, les importa mas de lo que creen... prosiguiendo, Rous - haciendo gesto en señal de la rubia - Tenia un hermano mayor, no recuerdo bien su nombre, y tu Ellie tenias una hermana gemela verdad?

Ambas chicas quedaron desconcertadas al haber sido revelados tales datos sobre su vida privada.

Kentin nerviosamente comenzo a rascarse la barbilla - Ambas han perdido a sus hermanos recientemente - aquella frase como un susurro que no quiere escucharse, quizas por miedo a cuestionarse, se escurrio de los labios del castaño.

\- Chicas se como se sienten realmente, ppero creo que seria reconfortante para las dos que trabaran una amistad en base a eso...

\- Como puedas saber como nos sentimos Cekyan? y que puedes decir sobre la amistad? Te la has pasado igual que Tara Cetton sin dar señales de vida inteligente... - Elle parecia algo molesta por la intromision, pero porque agarrarsela con la pobre Tara?

\- Porque eres tan ruda Ellie?

\- Niño no me llames asi te he dicho!

Kentin comenzaba a sentirse frustrado con las actitudes de la peli violeta, por mas positividad que le pusiera, ella siempre lo despreciaba.

\- Pese al mal carácter que muestran, les comunico que si se como se siente, yo tambien perdi a mi hermano y fue hace 3 años, Narcissus era militar y murio en combate.- Los tres alumnos alli sentados no sabian si abandonar la sala abrazarla o solo seguir con las cabezas agachadas en señal de verguenza por su comportamiento

 **A la misma hora en otro lugar**

\- No puede ser, tiene que haber algo que sea util entre este monton de hojas inservibles! - Liberta estaba al borde de la histeria encerrada en su cuarto, ya habia pasado una semana desde que habia adquirido los libros de ocultismo, y se acercaba la fecha limite para la devolucion y no encontraba nada que le sirviera para comunicarse con el pequeño Nova, aprovechaba cada instante en que sus padres le concedian espacio personal, el cual no era demasiado pero ella se sentia agradecida de tenerlo...

\- Momento, aqui! si, eso es...

 _Viajes Astrales y portales a otros mundos_

 _Para tener acceso a un viaje astral la base primordial es tener una buena preparacion compuesta por alineacion de chacras y meditación, recomendable tener dominados los principios del yoga. Los viajes astrales sirve como primer paso para la conexion con otros mundo, una persona generalmente no puede elegir a dondee la llevara cada viaje, dado que es un procedimiento en el cual la mente se somete a lo desconocido, debido a que la mente hablando en terminos empiricos es un territorio inexplorado, misterioso y extenso, que solo comprende el subconsiente._

\- Demonios! llevarlo a cabo me llevara años, y no es seguro que me lleve a donde yo quiero!

 _A menos que el procedimiento se haga vinculado a portales interdimencionales, en ese caso, se requiere la influencia de un individuo Medium-capacitado paranormal. Con experiencia con el mundo de la parapsicologia recientemente vivida._

\- Donde podre conseguir un loco esquisofrenico cerca de aqui?... pero lo mas importante, como podre diferenciarlo de una persona normal?

Mientras Lib se encaminaba a una caceria de locos paranormales, en la otra punta de la ciudad:

Tara caminaba en direccion a su casa, con cara de preocupada, como si tuviera nauseas, pero todo tenia que ver con otro tipo de cosas...

La situacion habia empeorado, ahora ella podia ver cosas, y no eran buenas... Tara veia dentro de cada persona, las cosas buenas y malas de cada una, como si estuviera leyendo una hoja o un libro, pero era el alma de cada persona, no podia decir si era un don o un castigo lo que estaba experimentando...

Parecia evaluar pros y contras, pero acomodarse y ajustarse a su nueva persepcion parecia hacerse largo, sentia una carga pesada en su espalda aparte su mochila.

De golpe le venian susurros desconocidos pero curiosamente se hacian fuerte cuando tenia a personas cerca, lo cual trataba de alejarse de ellas, pero en la calle era muy dificil, y en la escuela ya habia tenido bastantes dificultades, comenzaba ser un dolor de cabeza continuo, dios se apiade de ella de no escuchar lo que susurren dichas voces cerca de sus padres...

Ultimamante habia estado soñando con su hermana Ayleen, ademas con un sujeto que parecia estar cerca de ella, pero no podia decifrar si la hostigaba y cuidaba de ella.

Un chico de apariencia juvenil, y vestido con uniforme, tenia el pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos dorados, su semblante parecia pacifico y calido, pero quien sabe si no era un yandere reprimido

Tara debia admitir que aquel muchacho no era para nada feo, parecia el chico idea con quien salir, y con el cual tus padres aprobarían inmediatamente.

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Beemov y ChiNoMiKo o como sea que se escriba, solo es mia la historia**_

 ** _Escuche las canciones que me mandaron y la verdad me gusto una sola... las demas no me parecieron tristes..._**

 ** _Les recomiendo Art of Anesthesia de SayWeCanFly o I wont see you tonight de Avenged Sevenfold_**

 ** _Tengan paciencia pronto pondre a los chicos en escena se que avanzo despacio pero ya veran ..._**


End file.
